The invention relates to a device for operating several functions of a sewing machine.
In order to increase the sewing comfort, modern sewing and knitting machines are provided with a multitude of partially or fully automated functions previously performed by hand. Individual functions can be triggered by operating a lever or a push button. Other functions need to be performed temporarily exactly adjusted to one another, in order to avoid collisions of machinery parts or the like. On the one hand, appropriate supervisory, safety, and control means are necessary, and, on the other hand, the respective mechanical drives for performing the individual functions are also required. Individual drives can be used, which control the allocated functions. This leads to higher production costs and a correspondingly high control and space requirement within the machine housing.